1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of surge voltage protection devices suitable for attachment to a main distribution frame and providing for rapid engagement and disengagement without the necessity of patching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A main distribution frame having connection terminals disposed in a plurality of parallel rows and permitting non-strip connection of electrical conductors is known, for example, from DE-OS No. 28 14 018. The provision of surge voltage protection for such a main distribution frame can only be effected at considerable cost since components containing voltage arresters must be put in by patching. As a result, additional patching wire terminals are required at the main distribution frame so that the overall terminal capacity is reduced.